


Королевство

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: Это место - всего лишь песок.





	Королевство

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2019 для команды Black Sails. Бета la-renarde (Девятихвостая).

— Мы скоро будем на месте, — заверила Элинор мать, когда они сели на корабль, шедший в Нассау из Бостона.

Это воспоминание возвращалось к Элинор снова и снова спустя годы, хотя сам Бостон остался в её памяти смутным пятном. Плыть было весело — она словно получила в свое распоряжение целое маленькое королевство, состоящее из тесных коридоров и кают, бухт каната, ящиков груза тут и там, даже в самых неподходящих местах. Бегала по кораблю с утра до ночи, к ужасу матери, которая постоянно боялась, что она покалечится или упадет за борт, и веселью матросов. А когда приплыли, закатила истерику, требуя, чтобы её оставили на корабле. «Ну, хватит, Элинор, ты ведь уже большая девочка», — приговаривала мать, вытирая ей зареванное лицо платком. Она называла дочь полным именем только когда сердилась или хотела сделать внушение. Где был в это время отец, Элинор не помнила. Наверное, как обычно, со злостью думала она годы спустя — был занят чем-нибудь другим.

Когда мать опустила её, зареванную, насупленную, в мятом грязном платье, на песок у пирса, Элинор всё ещё шмыгала носом. Она была страшно, ужасно зла — у неё отняли её королевство, и ей снова придется заниматься всякими скучными вещами (отчего-то она помнила, что в Бостоне было скучно, не то, что на корабле!). Недолго думая, Элинор уселась прямо на песок в двух шагах от материнской юбки, испачкав платье еще больше — пусть видят, как она зла и обижена!

— Доволен? — обратилась Изабелла Гатри к мужу. — Даже ей здесь не нравится. Притащил нас в эту глушь, как мы здесь будем жить? Здесь даже домов нормальных нет, ты посмотри!

Отец что-то отвечал, Элинор не запомнила, что именно. Песок был горячий. Почти как доски палубы, только мягкий, он подстраивался под форму её тела. Сидеть на нём было приятно. Она зачерпнула пригоршню почти белых песчинок и просеяла сквозь пальцы. Потом ещё. И ещё. Нашла в песке раковину и принялась её пристально разглядывать, быстро забыв о давешнем расстройстве.

Позднее Элинор Гатри, уже взрослая, скупщица краденого, некоронованная королева пиратского Нассау, будет часто вспоминать этот день. Её никогда не спрашивали, с чего началась её любовь к этому месту, но если б спросили, она бы ответила «С горсти песка».


End file.
